


Prepare for the Fight

by The13books



Series: The Fight Does Go On [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: All the original character tags are for the same character, All the tags from the previous fic still apply, Attempt at Humor, Chaos, Friendship, Gen, Heist, Humor, I will add those tags eventually, Is it still stealing if it was yours to begin with?, Self-Discovery, Shapeshifting, Shinigami/Zanpakutou Bond, Sneaking Around, Sneaking into soul society, Theft, Training, Yoruichi Shihouin has a Zanpakuto, no beta we die like anime moms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13books/pseuds/The13books
Summary: There's a fight on the horizon.In the last war, Ichigo's powers were the only long lasting casualty.While he did eventually regain them, no one should have to rip out part of their soul.There will be no such casualties in the coming war.
Relationships: Arisawa Tatsuki & Inoue Orihime, Hollow Ichigo | Zangetsu & Kurosaki Ichigo & Old Man Zangetsu | Quincy Zangetsu, Kurosaki Ichigo & Zangetsu, Shihouin Yoruichi & Urahara Kisuke
Series: The Fight Does Go On [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109567
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Call a Friend pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you need some help.  
> 

Tatsuki felt a premonition of chaos when Orihime made a beeline for her, waving her arms and grinning madly. 

She latched onto Tatsuki's shoulders and shook her.

"Tatsuki-chan! Teach me how to fight!"

This was confusing. When she and Orihime had first become friends, she had offered to teach her, but the offer had been vehemently, yet politely, refused.

Orihime shook her again in excitement.

"Ok, Ok, of course I will."

"You will?!?! Thank you, thank you! When do we start? Oh, wait, can you teach me fighting styles that are defensive and not offensive, like Akido? "

"Um, well, we can start this weekend. Yeah, I can. I don't specialize in Akido, but I think our dojo has an Akido specialist. I can help you with building up your stamina, strength, and dodging, but you'll need her help to learn the movements and build your muscle memory of Akido."

Orihime hugged her in thanks.

"Why're you asking now?"

"Remember the war with Aizen?"

Tatsuki stiffened. 

"Did that bastard come back somehow?"

Orihime pulled out of the hug and blinked.

"Not that I know of, but Yoruchi has been more focused on training recently. I think another war is coming."

"Shit. I wish I could fight with you this time."

Orihime smiled, "In terms of pure skill, you are the best fighter at our school. You would be an asset in most fights. But you can't fight this fight. It's my turn to protect you, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki scowled. She wasn't gonna let any friend of hers be in any more danger than they had to be. 

"You're gonna be a master at Akido if I have any say in it."


	2. Call a Friend pt 2

"Kisuke-chan!!! I need a favor!!"

The door to Kisuke's lab burst open with a swift kick from Yoruichi.

Kisuke grinned and put down the power saw. 

"Oh my! a visit from Shihoin-sama. What can I do for you, my lady?"

"Ugh, fine, I'll drop the chan."

Kisuke bowed with a silly flourich, pulling out his fan and fluttering it in front of his face. 

"My question still stands, Yoruichi."

"Oh, right. I need equipment to help me break into on of the vaults in the Maggot's Nest."

Kisuke froze for a moment before he pulled it closer to his face. 

"The Maggot's Nest has vaults."

Yoruichi couldn't conceal her smug grin. It wasn't often that she knew secrets that Kisuke didn't.

"Oh, did you not know about them? No WONDER you though the only option for me to acheive bankai was through weird experimentation. My zanpakuto is in one of those vaults. I can get into Soul Society undetected. I can break into the Maggot's Nest at least once, but the vaults? I need your help with them."

Kisuke snaped the fan shut and pointed it at Yoruichi. 

"Tell me everything you know about these vaults. How they work, what they are made of, where they are, EVERYTHING."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uryuu had already stolen all he could out of his old house to teach the Kurosaki twins when he left.   
> He knew that a war was coming and if he wanted to be able to fight he needed as much equipment as possible.   
> He would have to break into the shed.   
> Wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be a little confused if you haven't read the previous work in the series. 
> 
> Basically, Uryuu got kicked out and disowned by his dad because he was training the Kurosaki twins, who are part shinigami, in the ways of the quincy. 
> 
> That's basically all the context you need for this chapter lol

With a harsh clack, the lock on the door broke. 

Uryuu put the borrowed bolt cutters back into the duffle bag. 

He gently pushed open the door. 

After trashing the shed looking for every piece of quincy equipment he could find, he stuffed his stolen weaponry into the two duffel bags and backpack he had brought with him. 

As he started leaving the property as stealthily as he could, he heard a familiar car.

He immediately froze and ducked low to the ground. He tried to hide his spiritual pressence as much as possible 

'Why was he here? Father, no, Ishida-san should have been in the hospital for at least another three hours.'

Uryuu slowly, awkwardly, walked further away while crouching. 

He heard the car door close, and Ishida-san's steps toward the door of his house. 

As soon as Uryuu heard the door slam shut, he stood back up and ran as fast as he could for Ichigo-kun's house. 

He didn't want to be nearby when Ishida-san discovered what he had done to the shed. 


End file.
